Love Bug
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: Used to be on falloutgirls987. Now I'm updating here. When you have a secret, and two guys, being your best friend and boyfriend, find out, who's the one who's gonna stick with you through it all? Who really loves you?
1. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**"I don't blame you for being you, But you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her, I've set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late."**

**~ A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Fall Out Boy**

I couldn't take it, seeing her with another guy was eating me up inside.

Especially since her boyfriend was my best friend, Jake Ryan.

I just about fainted when her bright blue eyes turned on me like headlights. She shot a smile my way, then she turned back to Jake.

She was laughing now, her silky brown hair bounced up and down as her shoulders shook.

She was happy, and that was all that mattered to me if I couldn't have her as my own, that she be happy, and have someone who loved and cared for her as much as I did.

I hadn't told anyone about my crush on her. I knew they'd all say the same thing- that she had a boyfriend, and that it was wrong of me to love her like I did.

But I couldn't help it, every time I looked into her eyes, or saw her smile or laugh, I fell even more in love.

Shaking me out of my train of thought, the bell rang, loud and obnoxious, signaling that it was the beginning to the next period. I grabbed my Chemistry textbook out of my opened locker, and slammed it shut, clearing her out of my mind.

I realized that my next class was on the other end of the school, so I had to sprint through the hallways to get there on time.

I made it, out of breath, with only a thirteen of seconds left until I would have been late- I checked the clock. I panted, trying to breath regularly again, as the rest of the class watched, stifling giggles.

I ignored the twenty pairs of eyes staring at me, and took my seat in the second row of the class, my face flushing a violent shade of crimson. One of my best friends, and my lab partner, sat next to me, and was laughing.

I smacked her playfully on the arm, causing her to stop laughing, and look at me. She stuck her tongue out at me, and turned to the front of the classroom, where the teacher, Mr. Bryan, was standing. He began lecturing the class on 'the dangers of the experiment we were about to do'. But, I paid no attention. All I could think about was the beautiful girl sitting next to me. The scent radiating off of her was irresistible, and it caused my mouth to water slightly. There was a beaker of bright red liquid sitting on the table, and next to it was a glass half full with white powder. Mr. Bryan told us to begin the experiment, so my partner, seeming to have paid attention, seized the glass with the powder, dumping it into the empty glass bottle to the right of the beaker. She recorded a couple notes in her Chemistry notebook, and looked back at the powder, examining it closely. She grabbed a plastic teaspoon, and dipped it into the beaker of red liquid. When she pulled it out, half of the spoon was filled, and the plastic of the spoon was wearing away quickly because of the chemical it contained. The red liquid ended up on top of the powder, which immediately began sizzling, and bubbling over the top of the glass. "Mr. Bryan, we've got it!" She yelled to the front of the room. I backed away from the edge of the table, where pinkish, foamy liquid was overflowing. She giggled. "Nick, it's completely harmless." I relaxed noticeably. Mr. Bryan appeared next to her, and she pointed at the experiment, explaining what we'd done. Mr. Bryan congratulated us, telling us that we could clean up the mess, and read in our textbooks. Yup, sounded like fun.

Chemistry was the last period of the day, so, after class was over, I was free to go home. I gathered my homework out of my locker, stuffing the sheets in my backpack, and zipping up the top. I walked out the door of the school building, stepping into the crisp air of Los Angeles. I inhaled deeply, and breathed in the scent of the ocean, across the road.

Alas, the end of another day.

**So, basically, the way this story is set, one chapter is in Nick's POV, the next in Miley's, and it keeps alternating. **

**This was supposed to be on my other account, but I thought that it would be easier just to have one account. But, still, review! I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**~ Dirty Little Secret, All-American Rejects**

_"Ms. Stewart, I'm sorry, you've been diagnosed with leukemia." The doctor announced sullenly. I froze. "No. Not possible. There's GOTTA be some mistake. I- I can't h-have Leukemia." My life had fallen apart with the mention of one single sentence. That one word would change my life forever. _

I couldn't help but wonder what Jake would think of me when I told him. Would he still love me, or would he think that I was some sort of freak? All I knew was that my love for him was fading. Fading quickly, and I had to tell him. But, there was no way that I could tell him, not without him freaking out. And if I told him that I didn't love him anymore, that would not only break his heart, but, mine, too. I had gone eighteen years of my life without being loved, and now that Jake and I were together, I finally had someone who cared about me. And losing him would hurt me, he was still my first love, and that did mean something, right? I remained walking next to him down the sidewalk, on the way home. I actually liked Jake's best friend, Nick Gray. Nick and I were just friends, probably always going to be that way. If I told him about my feelings for him, and he didn't feel the same way. It would ruin our friendship, and that would devastate me, our friendship meant so much to me. What the hell was I thinking, liking my boyfriend's best friend? It was crazy but I couldn't help it. He was sweet, cute, funny, shy, everything I had ever wanted in a guy, and Jake didn't have all of that. I thought back to the day before, and immediately began sobbing silently. He didn't notice, that was no surprise. I was beginning to think that he didn't care at all about me. It was wrong to lead him on, letting him think that I loved him. Jake would find out that I had Leukemia soon. I just hoped it would be before I was actually dead. I had told only two people- my mom, and Maddie, my sister, and one of my best friends. Both were completely shocked when I'd told them, as was I, and promised to help me through it all.

Jake dropped me off at me doorstep, kissing my cheek awkwardly. He murmured, "Later, Miles", and left. I fished the key out of my large purse, and inserted it into the slot, and the door clicked open. "Anyone home?" I yelled into the black kitchen. No response. I shrugged, and ran up the stairs, and down the hall, into a ocean-themed room. After throwing my purse onto my bedspread, I grabbed the white MacBook laptop off of the desk in the corner of the room. I tucked the laptop under my arm, and skipped to the other end of the room, where the door to my balcony was. I slid open the door, and walked outside. The cool breeze enveloped me, as I sat on the small, blue folding chair that sat on the balcony. Setting the computer on my lap, I immediately opened iTunes, and 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"' by Fall Out Boy began playing out of the tiny speakers. I hummed along to the familiar melody as I surfed through the Internet, checking my e-mail, and chatting with Nick on AIM. A couple hours later, I heard a door downstairs open slowly, then slam shut. "Miles? Mom?" I heard my sister's voice echo through the empty house. "Up here, Maddie." I yelled back. I heard the loud click of her heels trot up the wooden staircase. The noise became louder as she passed my door, and faded as she walked farther down the hall into her own room. Turning back to my coffee and computer, I zoned back into my own little world.

The next morning, I woke up, not feeling terribly great. I figured, that was what should be expected. Thinking that it was just a normal thing, I climbed out of bed, and walked into my bathroom, and picked up my blue toothbrush. I spread a coat of toothpaste onto the bristles, and scrubbed against my teeth. After I rinsed my mouth of the minty taste, I walked back into my room, and into the closet. Throwing off my old clothes, I slipped into a new shirt and jeans. After combing my brush through my silky hair, I brought out the straightening iron. I took sections of my hair, and pulled the hot iron across them, making my dark hair lie flat against my face. Stopping at my makeup drawer, I pulled out a tube of DiorShow mascara, a smudgy eyeliner pencil, and peachy lip gloss. Carefully applying the products onto my skin while looking into the mirror, I became pleased with my appearance at last.

As I walked along the sidewalk, on the way to school, I caught up with my two best friends, Lily and Mikayla. They turned my way. "Miles... what's up? You've been looking really depressed lately, and you blew us off yesterday. Remember? We were supposed to go to the mall. Kayla tried calling you at least twenty times." Lily asked, looking genuinely concerned. "It's nothing, guys. I've just had a lot on my mind." _Yeah, like dying. _Lily didn't seem to buy it. She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, and I'm Pete Wentz. I wasn't born yesterday, Miley." I took a deep breath. "Guys.. a couple days ago... I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I only have three more months left."


	3. Love Is On It's Way

**So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
Cause love is on its way  
Its alright you'll find a brighter day**

**Cause love is on its way**

**~Love Is On It's Way- Jonas Brothers**

I had finally brought up the courage to walk up to Miley, and admit my feelings for her.

I was about to do so, she was standing about twenty feet away from me, talking to Mikayla and Lily, who both looked shocked, and I wondered why.

Sucking in a huge breath, I filled my lungs with fresh air.

Walking a little closer, I stopped where there was about a ten foot gap between us.

From here, I could see her face clearly, and it looked like she had been crying, or was about to.

I knew something was up with her, yesterday she'd been acting a bit off. I had almost approached her, only around a yard more.

I closed my eyes, and thought about what I was about to do.

I was aware that this could very well break our friendship, or, hopefully, turn us into something more than friends. I was about to take the final stride that would put me next to her, when Jake stepped in front of her.

Sighing, I took a few steps back.

_Damn!_ I watched as Jake talked to Miley, and he looked angry.

Miley had tears in her eyes, but I could tell that she was biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. I was beyond confused.

Then she ran off crying, and I wondered what Jake had said to her. I was a little mad at him for what he said, even though I had no idea what it was, but if it hurt her enough to make her cry, it must have been pretty bad.

And Miley was worth more than that.

But, if he had really hurt her, it didn't make any sense for her to be smiling.

Maybe I should go over to her, see what was wrong. I looked in the direction she ran of to, and saw her just disappear around the corner of the building.

I ran past Lily and Mikayla on the way, but Mikayla grabbed my shoulder, making me spin around.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Um.. to see why Miley ran off crying.."

"No. Don't. Jake just broke up with her. Give her some time to cool off. She's devastated."

_Yes! No, I can't be happy. She's obviously hurting. I can't be happy that she's in pain. But, I _am _happy that she's now single, but at the expense of her heart being broken_._ Oh, God._


	4. Out Of The Blue

**Out of the blue  
You said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice**

**Out Of The Blue**

**~ Out Of The Blue, Aly & AJ**

Both Lily and Mikayla gasped.

"No." Mikayla breathed slowly. Tears were slowly forming in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Miles."

I tried my best to keep myself from crying.

"Don't be. What's done is done, right? No going back on this one." I managed to whisper.

Lily wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's alright. You'll be fine. We'll make it through. Can't you do chemotherapy or something?"

I shook my head.

"What good will it do? It may work, it may not. The doctor gave me three months to live, and I'm going to live it to it's fullest."

They nodded.

"We'll be here for you. We promise. Till the very end. I swear on my life, Miley."

_Well, I guess the only thing that would actually make my life complete is if Nick would finally ask me out during the next three months. I know that's probably never going to happen, though. Not as long as I'm still going out with Jake._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake walking up to me.

I mentally cursed, and braced myself. A second later, I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Miley, is there something you'd maybe consider telling me? Like, I dunno, maybe the fact that you have leukemia?"

I felt my breath hitch, and my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Who the hell told you?" I snarled.

"I can't remember, but the whole school knows."

"No.." I whispered.

_The school couldn't possibly know. Who would tell them? I've only told Mom and Maddie, but they wouldn't tell anyone, and Mikayla and Lily, but that was only this morning. _

"Anyway, I don't think our relationship is going to work out anymore. I couldn't date someone who kept that big of secret from me. Sorry, Miley." I tried my best to keep my face from bursting into a huge grin, and I forced tears to spring to my eyes, and pretended to look like he'd broken my heart, but I couldn't have been happier.

I ran away, shedding fake tears, and once I was a safe distance away from him, behind a wall, I wiped the tears from my face, and sighed.

"Yes!" I breathed, pumping my fist into the air.

I walked around the school building, and into the main doors.

Immediately, all eyes in the hallway were directed to me, and the whispering started.

As I walked by, trying not to catch anyone's eye, I caught bits of the whispering.

"That's the girl with Leukemia.."

"Isn't her top hideous?"

"God, I can't wait until she's gone.."

I tried to drone out the comments, but they all seemed to find a way past my barrier.

Fighting real tears, I made my way to my locker. Pulling it open, I grabbed my History textbook from the top shelf.

After, I slammed the locker door, and, tears ready to fall, I pushed through everyone, and made it to my first class with just a couple seconds left.

This was one of the couple classes that I shared with Nick, and, for that, I was grateful.

This was no different from the hallway. Everyone kept sneaking glances my way, and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Nick tapped my shoulder from where he was sitting behind me. I turned around. "Why the heck does everyone keep looking at you?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know. Everyone does."

He looked genuinely bewildered.

"Huh?" He asked.

I was pretty surprised that he hadn't found out yet.

"Nevermind."

The rest of the day consisted of fingers pointed my way, and whispering loudly, so I heard every single one of their comments.

By the time the day had ended, and I was locked alone in my room, I broke down. Strewn across my bed, I cried until I was out of tears.

The rest of the week was no better.

There wasn't a single person in the school who didn't know, except Nick, who was still completely clueless, and I didn't see how he could be.

That was all anyone talked about now. At least, in three months, even though I knew they'd still be talking about me, I wouldn't be around to hear it.

Finally, on Friday, I'd had enough of people talking behind my back, thinking that I didn't hear. I walked past a couple of girls, who were talking about me.

I just lost it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? So what if I have leukemia? It's not something I can help, and people talking about me, when they think I can't hear doesn't help, and it really hurts. You wouldn't like it either, waking up every morning, and the first thing you think about is the fact that you have three more months left to live. None of you have a damn idea about what's going on in my life at the moment. And it's complicated enough without people everywhere you go staring at you like your some kind of creep. I'm sick of it!" I yelled at a petite blonde, who cowered away from my death glare.

"Sorry." I whispered.

She merely nodded, then scrambled away.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I sunk down against the lockers, fighting the urge to cry.


	5. The Middle

** It just takes some time,  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,**

**Everything, everything will be alright.**

**~ The Middle, Jimmy Eat World**

My eyes didn't open until at least noon on Saturday, and that was when my brother came into my room with a bucket of ice water.

"Nicholas! Get the hell up!" Joe shouted.

"Good morning to you too, Joseph." I greeted him sarcastically.

"Joe.. do realize that if you don't get out of my room in the next five seconds, your going to be flattened to the carpet?"

Faux fear flashed in his eyes, and he scrambled out of the room.

I smirked to myself, and in the next second, I was back under the spell of unconsciousness.

Miley's face clouded my thoughts. Her angelic voice whispered in my ear, her blue eyes matched the ocean water that surrounded us. Her hair fell in loose ringlets that framed her face perfectly, and clung to the middle of her back. She looked exactly as I would picture an angel, and I felt like I was in heaven, just at the sight if her. I could feel the salty air on my bare skin, taste it on my tongue. In the background, I could hear waves crashing against a rocky seashore. It was twilight, the sky ranged from royal blue to sunset pink, and stars shone brightly in the evening sky. There was a soft breeze blowing across the beach, her white dress billowing around her. I looked into her eyes, which bored into mine, and felt my knees almost buckle underneath me.

The picture in my mind was fading, her beautiful face was becoming blurry, and I reached out, trying to grab it, before it disappeared completely.

"Nick? Nicholas! Get up! Or we're leaving without you!" Joe screamed in my ear.

I jumped out of surprise, landing on the floor, landing a good kick in his gut on the way down.

"Second time today," I muttered, and got up, with my fist balled up.

I glared at my brother, and my stare seemed to be enough to send him out of the room, shrieking.

I laughed lightly, then decided that now would be a good time to get up. I walked to the bathroom absently, half-asleep.

I ran a brush through my messy curls, attempting to make them tame.

After brushing my teeth, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I pulled the box of Cheerios from on top of the fridge, and poured myself a bowl, adding milk and sugar.

I sat at the breakfast table, and ate my breakfast. I couldn't see or hear my family anywhere, so I assumed that they had left.

Carrying my bowl to the den, I turned on the TV, and sat down on the white leather couch, setting my eyes on the first thing that popped onto the screen, which, unfortunately was Joe's Barney recordings.

"Asshole. Twenty-one and still watches Barney."

I scanned through the DVR, deleting all of Joe's things. I settled on a Family Guy rerun, but wasn't paying much attention to the screen.

Miley's laugh kept playing, over and over, in my mind, and I knew that I was falling hard for her, and it made me crazy to know that I couldn't have her. That was just the thing. I didn't even know _why _I couldn't have her for myself.

She and Jake were over, she was single.

So, what was the problem?

Lately, she'd been acting all mysterious, as if she was hiding something, it was a little weird. And she used to be so full of life, and lately, she'd been acting so depressed. And the staring! What the hell was all the staring about? She couldn't walk to her locker anymore without catching even a few sets of eyes. I felt like I was the only one who didn't have a clue what was going on.

Just then, I heard my cell phone start blaring a familiar song, and I looked around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. I found my iPhone sitting on the side table. I pressed the green button, and held the phone to my ear. Joe's voice came through. He sounded breathless, and scared.

"Nick? Nicholas, come to the hospital-quick,"

And then the line went dead.


	6. Tremble For My Beloved

**To a world where madness craves  
To A World Where Hope's enslaved**

**Oh I'll tremble for my love always**

**~ Tremble For My Beloved, Collective Soul**

I was living a lie.

Nick didn't know how I felt about him, and Jake still thought that I was heartbroken over the breakup.

I stared out of the window of my mom's silver Audi, the vision blurred due to the tears that clung to my eyeballs. I slunk back into the passenger's seat, watching trees and other cars whiz by. Rain droplets splattered across the windows. It was the perfect scene of depression.

The car pulled into the place I had grown to hate during these past couple of weeks- the Memorial Hospital.

I got out of the car, and slowly walked to the front doors of what might as well be hell.

This had become a familiar routine.

"Ms. Miley, if you would just sign in, Dr. Travis is waiting for you in room 13G," Ms. Gold, the receptionist, shoved the sign-in sheet at me, and I hastily scrawled my name on the next blank spot, and walked away from the desk, and toward the familiar room, where my usual doctor was standing, smiling. When he saw my scowl, his grin disappeared.

"All right, um, Ms.. Stewart, take a seat here, please," He ordered, and I did as he told me, and sat on the white wax paper he had laid over a red vinyl top.

"Oh, let's just get this the hell over with," I muttered under my breath.

He hooked a large metal machine up to my arm, sticking a four inch needle into my arm. I tried not to grimace as I felt the cold, sharp metal being injected into my skin. The machine started beeping, and the needle was being pressed even deeper into my arm. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming in pain. Then the large hunk of metal fell silent, and Dr. Travis pulled the IV out. The needle was bloody, and, just looking at it, I began to feel a bit woozy, so I laid my head down on the cot. Dr. Travis coughed, then opened his mouth.

"Um.. Ms. Stewart, Unfortunately, the cancer in your body is spreading even more rapidly now. I'm afraid that I can only give you about a month of life. A month and a half, tops."

Dr. Travis stepped out for a minute, I didn't know why. And, strangely, the second he left, a weird feeling came across me. It was almost as if... I was being watched. I figured that I was mentally going crazy, it was all a hallucination.

The doctor walked back in.

"Um.. you're free to go now, Miley. Be sure to grab a lollipop on the way out!"

_Oh yeah, sure, my life's almost over, and you want me to act like a five year old again, and suck on a freaking lollipop? There's no way in hell. _

"Uh.. hey, Miles,"

I found Nick crouched behind the door, and as I walked out, I almost tripped over him. I noticed that he'd been crying.

"Nick.. what the _hell_ are you doing on the floor?"

"I- uh.. dropped something,"

"As Lily says, Yeah, and I'm Pete Wentz. Nick, how much of that did you hear?"

"Cancer, Miley? You have fucking _cancer _and you didn't bother to tell me? I could have helped you!"

"How, Nick, just how could you have helped me? No one can help me, okay? It's a done deal, done! I'm just going to live the rest of my life, and go in peace," I choked out.

"No.. don't, Miley. Don't talk like that! You're going to make it through this! You have to. I love you, Miley! I love you, and I've waited long enough to say it. I couldn't handle it if I lost you, too."

I gulped. "I.. uh.. have to go. My mom's waiting for me. Sorry, Nick."

I ran off, leaving a confused and shocked Nick standing there, looking hurt and lost.

I found my mom waiting in the parking lot. She drove me home, and the first thing I did was collapse on the bed, letting out few more tears.

I felt horrible. Nick had just confessed his love for me, and, while I felt the exact same way, like an idiot, I ran off. I had hurt him, something I would never forgive myself for.

The expression on his face when I had left kept appearing in my mind, it tortured me, until, finally, I couldn't bear it.

I guess somewhere after my mental breakdown I fell asleep, because I opened my eyes after what seemed like three minutes, and there was sunlight streaming through the window. I pulled the covers over my head to stop the light from reaching my eyes, but it was no use. I climbed out of bed, and staggered downstairs, and lounged on the couch in front of the television.

I gasped. Nick had said 'If I had lost you, _too_'.

'Too' meant that someone else had just died. That would explain the tears. And then, to top all of it off, I had walked away from him when he needed a friend.

His pained expression appeared in my mind again. This time, all I did was snatch my set of keys from the island in the kitchen and hop in my car. I didn't stop until I was three streets over, parked in front of a large white house.


	7. Break My Heart

**Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground. My confidence is gone, Happiness can not be found. So look what you did to me, you got the best of me, And now I'm stuck with all the rest, It will never be the same..**

**~Break My Heart, Hilary Duff**

"Joseph! You idiot! You can't tell me something like that and then hang up the freaking phone!" I yelled into the speaker, although I knew he was gone.

"Dammit!" I yelled into the silence.

I threw my cell phone down onto the leather of the couch out of frustration, and unhooked the keys to my Mustang while tugging on my green Converse.

Hopping on one foot, I tried to lace them while walking to my car. I stumbled into the driver's seat, and ignited the engine.

Fifteen minutes later, I was parked in front of the hospital. I ran through the doors, and talked to the receptionist.

"Is there a Joseph Jonas here?" I asked the blonde lady.

"Um.. yes, he and his family just rushed in a few minutes ago. Why?"

I was starting to lost patience.

"Because I just got an urgent call from him- where the hell is he?"

"Geez, calm down, sweetie. Room 15G."

"Thanks!" I muttered as I sped away, down the hallway.

I finally saw my two brothers and mom sitting outside a door. Not one of them wasn't crying.

"Joseph, you can't just tell me to rush to the hospital, and not tell me _why_! What's going- Mom, what happened?"

"Your father- he, um.. had a heart attack, Nick. He's, he's dead, Nick.." My mom was sobbing hysterically.

"Mom.. I'm so sorry,"

I tried holding back tears, but it was hard. Finally, a couple slid down my cheeks, and I sat down on the white linoleum floor.

A doctor from the room next door stepped out, and walked across the hall, where there was a receptionist desk.

"Can I have Ms. Miley Stewart's file? There's been a change in the progression of her cancer."

My eyes flew open.

_What the hell? Miley? Has cancer? My Miley? Has to be. What other Miley Stewart does anybody know? No, no. Not possible. She would have told me. No way. _

Except there was a way. I looked into the window of the next room over, and there she was, sitting on a little table.

She looked like she'd been crying.

Holding a little manilla file, her doctor walked back in, and said something.

I saw her scowl. I walked over to the door of her room, and watched her get up slowly, and she stumbled across the room.

Panicked, I ducked, and crouched behind the wall. I heard the wooden door creak open, and I felt her blue eyes penetrate into my face.

I looked up, nervous.

"Nick.. what the _hell_ are you doing on the floor?"

"I- uh.. dropped something,"

"As Lily says, Yeah, and I'm Pete Wentz. Nick, how much of that did you hear?"

"Cancer, Miley? You have fucking _cancer _and you didn't bother to tell me? I could have helped you!"

"How, Nick, just how could you have helped me? No one can help me, okay? It's a done deal, done! I'm just going to live the rest of my life to the best, and go in peace,"

_She couldn't really have cancer. _

I just couldn't take it in.

It was too much, too complicated to take in, right after my dad. It was too much for a single day.

"No.. don't, Miley. Don't talk like that! You're going to make it through this! You have to. I love you, Miley! I love you, and I've waited long enough to say it. I couldn't handle it if I lost you, too."

There. I'd said it.

I watched her intently, studying her reaction. She seemed to freeze.

"I.. uh.. have to go. My mom's waiting for me. Sorry, Nick."

_I knew this would happen. Why'd I have to go and ruin everything like that? Nick, you're so stupid! How could you ever believe that a girl like her would actually like you. I was such a fool. You're crazy, and you've probably just ruined your friendship with her for good. _

I stood there, shocked, watching the love of my life slip between my fingers like a grain of sand.

I said goodbye to my family, then jetted out of the building, hot tears trickling down my cheeks.

Slamming the door to my car, I jumped in, then slunk down into the seat, resting my head on the steering wheel, sobbing hysterically. Today just couldn't get any worse. It had been hell for everyone in my family.

She had really broken my heart.

I was up all night, thinking about what had happened.

Around midnight, I heard my mom and two brothers sneak in, trying not to wake me. I pulled the navy blue sheets over my head, and when I heard my mom come in to check on me, I pretended to lightly snore. I heard her still crying softly, and it was hard not to break down myself. She closed the door behind her, and I followed the sound of her heels clicking on the wood floor until they faded completely, and I knew she was downstairs.

The next morning, I was woken by the doorbell.

I grumbled into my pillow, then staggered downstairs, and swung open the door.

When I saw who was on the other end, I tried to close the door, but she stuck her foot in the crack just before it closed.

"What do you want, Miley? I'm already broken, no need to hurt me even more. My dad is dead, and now I realize that you don't give a damn about my feelings." She stepped forward, and engulfed me into a silent, much needed hug.

"Nick, I'm so sorry..." She whispered into my ear.

I pulled back, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, so am I. So, do us both a favor, and please leave," I tried to close the door again, but I saw the toe of her boot stick through the door again.

"Nick, do you honestly think it was my intention to hurt you? I'm sorry, okay? I'm just.. scared to get too close to someone now. If I fall too hard right now, in a month, it'll seem like all this time was wasted. I'm not going to be around much longer, Nick, and I don't want to hurt someone too bad by saying that I loved them, and then leaving forever. It just wouldn't be right, I couldn't do that to you, Nick. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but there's my reason. But, I want you to know that I feel the exact same way about you, Nick. I really never intended to hurt you."

"You- you feel the same way? Really?"

The expression on my face was of pure happiness.

"I do, Nick. I really and truly do."

I wrapped her in my arms then, cradling her face gently in between my hands.

I leaned down, and brought my lips slowly to hers. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

She was finally in my arms, and I was finally kissing Miley. My Miley.

I slowly pulled away, not wanting to. I gazed into her amazing eyes for a minute, before I grabbed her hand, and headed out to the door. I led her outside, and we stopped at my car. I opened the passenger's seat.

She climbed in, and sat on the black leather.

She glanced at me, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Where're we goin'?"

I closed the door on her side, then walked around the front of the car and walked to the driver's seat.

"You'll see."

**This chapter basically tells the same story as Chapter 6, but in Nick's POV. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Cold As You

**Cold As You**

**"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you"**

"You'll see."

"Should I be scared?" I joked.

"Probably."

"What?"

"Relax, Miles. You'll be terrified for the both of us later, trust me."

_Yeah, that was really assuring. _

I tried to concentrate on the music that was blasting out of the speakers of his car. I lightly tapped my fingers against the dashboard to the beat of the music.

Finally, he stopped the car in front of "An airport?"

"Yup. How does skydiving sound?"

"Honestly.. terrifying. I'm not doing it." I confirmed.

"Come on, Miley! You said yourself that you wanted to live your life to it's fullest. If jumping out of a plane doesn't complete your life, I don't have a clue what will."

I sighed.

"Alright," I said, drawing it out really long, contemplating.

A satisfied smile crept across his face.

"Yes!"

"You know, you're insanely crazy," I teased, and he responded by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Nicholas."

We got out of the car, and walked into the building, checked in at one of the desks that was closer to the back of the airport, and walked back outside, where tiny planes were parked on a short runway.

The pilot gave us a fifteen lecture on just how to do everything, and, finally, we took off.

My ears popped as the plane climbed up higher and higher. I looked out of the small window, and felt a bit nauseous.

Nick looked at me, and smiled.

"It's time,"

"No. I changed my mind. I can't do this."

"Too late."

He pulled me up, and dragged me to the opening on the side of the plane.

I scrunched my eyes closed, bracing myself.

I felt his warm hand squeeze mine tighter, and then, he jumped out of my plane, pulling me behind him.

That one second I couldn't help but feel great. For the first time, I experienced what a pure adrenaline rush felt like. I let out a small scream as we plummeted towards the earth, then felt my parachute balloon out from my pack, as did Nick's. Nick was right, I felt like my life was a little bit more complete, now. We floated back to the ground, and as my feet hit the moist earth, I felt relieved to be back on the ground, and sad that the adventure was over.

"So.. how was it?" Nick asked.

I hugged him. "Thank you. That was probably the best experience I've ever had, I'm glad I did it."

"Told ya," He gloated.

"I know you did. You were right, I feel like, that, when I die, I'll have done one more thing that would make my life a bit more complete, and I won't have to wonder about the things I never did when I still was alive."

His face fell a bit. "Please, don't talk like that. I'm praying that some miracle will happen, and you'll make it through this, and come out a bit stronger."

"Nick, I'm sorry, but you know that the chances of that happening are one in a million, maybe less."

He sighed. "I know. But it's okay to dream, isn't it?"

"Just, don't get your hopes up, okay? I used to think like that, but then figured that it was no use. God thinks that it's my time to go, and, it's better not to fight with reality. God wants me to go, it's what's best for me."

"How? How is dying the best for anybody? Miley, it's not your time, not yet. You're too young to go. You have to stay with me. Please, fight. Try to stay strong. For me. For your family. Think of Lily and Mikayla. It would make us all miserable if you left us. Do you really want to leave what you have behind you?"

"Of course I don't. You think I want to have leukemia? You think I want to be told that I only have a fixed amount of time to live every time I go to the hospital? I really wish I could just change all of this, turn it all around. I wish I didn't have to die, and I wish that there was some way to prevent that from happening, but there's not. Sometimes, you just don't have the choice. I really wish that I did."

He gripped my hands in his.

"But, you do, Miley! If you think that you can make it through this, chances are, you will! You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I have faith that you can fight this."

"Don't, okay? Because all that faith is going to do is let you down in the end. This is real, it's happening. There's no way to fight it now."

He kept quiet the rest of the time we were walking back to his car, same on the way home. He silently cruised along the main roads, with nothing but the soft sound of the radio playing out of his speakers. Finally, he pulled in front of my house, and I got out without saying a word. I slammed the door shut, then walked up the gravelly pavement, then fished around under the welcome mat for the house key.

I found it, then looked behind me, to see that Nick's car had disappeared.

I knew that no one was home due to the lack of cars in the driveway.

My mom was probably at work, and Maddie was probably with Kevin, her boyfriend. I had no idea what to do, so I sat down on the couch and started crying.

Just next month, I would be gone. I wouldn't be able to see Mom, Maddie, Lily, or Mikayla again.

But it would be Nick that I would miss the most. His perfect hair, chocolate brown eyes that almost always seemed to have a twinkle in them.

The way he laughed, the way he talked, I would miss all of it, and forever treasure every moment we've spent together. Just thinking of him, I began to cry a bit harder.

I realized what I was doing, sulking over reality, and immediately wiped the tears from my eyes, and wobbly stood up, but collapsed back onto the couch again.

This was my life now. Might as well get used to it.


	9. Fix You

**Fix You**

**"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?"**

**(I LOVE this song, and I thought it kinda fit perfectly here.)**

I guess that she was right, there wasn't a way to go back on her leukemia. But, it couldn't hurt to hope, could it? Was it so wrong to wish that she could battle this? Maybe it was kind of selfish on my part, I just wanted her to fight this so I could have her for myself. I wanted the right thing, but for the wrong reasons. It killed me to see her angry, especially at me. Her life was complicated enough as it was, why'd I have to go and make her mad? I didn't have a clue what I would do when she wasn't here anymore. My life wouldn't be complete unless she was right there beside me every second of the day. What would motivate me to get up in the morning if I couldn't see her face at school? I wouldn't be able to hear her fooling around on her guitar, plucking a beautiful melody without realizing it. Her angelic voice would never sing to me again. I would miss all of that. I would miss all of our silly fights, every single second we'd seen each other. She was my anchor, the only thing that kept me sane. There was nothing I would miss more than her, I loved her with all my heart, nothing would change that, even when she was gone. How I would move on, I don't know, because the chances of loving anyone the way I loved her was very slim. I regretted what I said to her, I regret making her mad. Her life was almost over, and, if she was hellbent on the thought that she wasn't going to make it, I wanted her to live it right, happily. If she thought that it was her time to go, if God thought the same thing, maybe it was wrong of me to think otherwise. Was it really her destiny to die, so soon? She was only eighteen, it couldn't be her time. She still had it in her to fight it off, she was strong. If this was taking this big of a toll on me, I couldn't even imagine what it was doing to Miley. She was the one who would be gone, not me. But, it would be like a part of me was missing, the part where my heart had been.

I lay back against the soft leather couch, and felt my eyelids slowly begin to collapse. After a few seconds, I was out cold. Again, my dream was about Miley.

There she lay, looking weaker and paler than ever. Her body took an unconscious form, but, it was somewhat peaceful looking. Ironically, a small smile played at the edge of her lips. I took one look at her, and couldn't help but begin to cry. This was it, the end for her, the end for us, if there even was an 'us'. A machine beeped steadily, weakly, by her bed, reading that she was, in fact, still alive, but she wouldn't be so for long. Doctors stood by her side, murmuring to each other, and jotting quick notes on a sheet of paper. This really couldn't be happening, not so soon. Three months had turned into barely a couple weeks. Just looking at her, it was impossible to think that she was wrong, that there was no way for her to pull through this. She was right, if it was her time to go, I should have let her go in peace. Instead, she would go thinking that I was mad at her.

I heard a familiar ringing, and my favorite song was playing loudly.

I looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Then the ringing stopped.

I bolted upright suddenly.

It had been my phone that was making the noise. I picked it up from where it rested on the coffee table.

'One missed Call: Ms. Cyrus'.

I pressed the 'Call Back' button, wondering why Miley's mom was calling me.

The phone rang once, before Miley's mom answered. She was crying.

"Nick, please, could you come down to the hospital. Miley came home crying, then, I don't know what happened, but she screamed, and I found her lying on her floor. I rushed her to the hospital, Nick, and they're saying that she's in a coma, with about a one in a million chance of making it. I think you can make it better, though. She always reacts positively to the sound of your voice."

My eves widened, and then I felt the tears come.

I had to work hard to choke out "Yes, of course, Ms. Cyrus, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She sniffled.

"Thank you, Nick,"

**Review! Please? Do you like it? Tell me? There's nothing that makes me smile more than a review. **


	10. Halo

**Halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**

**~ Halo, Beyonce**

Getting up unsteadily, I held the side of my bed for support, and tried to walk over to the door. I had no idea as to how long I had been asleep. Suddenly, all the blood from my head rushed down to my body, and I blacked out for a moment. When things began to appear clearer again, I tried to take another step. As I tried, everything became blurred, and I was seeing double. My vision had a bluish tint to it. Then, I completely lost my balance, and, with a scream, I toppled to the carpeted floor.

The pain was overwhelming.

Everything around me was black. Pitch black, and i couldn't see a thing.

I was completely confused as to where I was, what I was doing there. I could hear faint voices, but I didn't have any clue where they were coming from. It sounded to me like they were whispering, and I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I could hear my name quite a bit, and I concluded that they were talking about me. Judging the tone of their voices, they sounded worried, frantic.

This couldn't be good.

I strained my ears, using every bit of strength that I had left. It made a tiny bit of a difference, I could hear a little better than I could before, but, still, not everything was clear.

I attempted to open my eyes, wake up from whatever it was that was happening to me. I tried my hardest to pry them open, and when that didn't work, I tried focusing my energy on moving some part of my body, to let somebody in the room know that I was okay, that I would be fine, although I was still trying to convince myself of the same thing.

I just couldn't do it.

On top of the pain that was already taking over my body, each time I tried to do something, a new wave of pain washed over me, forcing me to give up on trying. Every part of my body that I tried to move felt like it weighed fifty million pounds, and I tried and tried, not one time was I successful.

I could hear the voice of someone who hadn't been there previously speaking. This voice was unmistakable to me, the voice that I had grown up with, a voice that I had fallen in love with. He sounded so far away, farther than the people in the room were standing, but I was so in tune with it, I could hear him almost perfectly.

I had no idea what Nick was doing here.

I felt unbelievably weak, and couldn't help but think that this would be the end. The end for me, the end for Nick and I. The best thing that had ever entered my life was going to be gone, along with everything else that I treasured.

Had I been right all this while? Was it really my destiny to leave the world, leave everything behind?

_No._

A voice in the back of my head spoke, and, in that instant, I knew that I would fight hard, do whatever it might take so that I could see his face just one more time.

**OK, I know that it's kinda short, but keep in mind that it's kinda hard to write in the POV of someone who's unconscious...**

**IF YOUR NAME IS NOT REESE LANCE JUST IGNORE THIS! If it is, read this. Why the hell do you need MY e-mail to make an account? You use YOURS. But, whatever. It's the first letter of my first name and then my last name followed by the last two numbers of the year I was born . Just don't, like, stalk me.**

**Please, Review?**


	11. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Don't let yourself down  
And don't let yourself go  
Your last chance has arrived**

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now 

**~Butterflies and Hurricanes, Muse**

The phone slipped from my hand as soon as I heard a dial tone. I barely heard it ricochet off the wood floor. My breathing hitched, and moving proved to be impossible. I was stuck in a trance. Blinking rapidly, I tried to clear my thoughts. Against my will, my right hand shot up, and I slapped my own self across the face. It stung. I wasn't dreaming. _Damn._ "Get a fucking grip, Jonas," I muttered to myself. Miley needed my help. I had to be where she was. I had to see her. A single tear rolled down my cheek as reality slammed me in the face. Miley was in a coma. She was hurting, and I wasn't doing anything. Worst part was, she had already given up. She'd already lost faith in herself. Without that sliver of hope, her chances were close to none.

With a sudden surge of inspiration, I leapt forward, and I kept running until I was seated in the front seat of my car. I punched down the gas pedal violently. The car immediately sprung to life, and I was on the highway in a matter of seconds. My fingers fiddled around the dashboard, searching for the volume control knob. I twisted it all the way to the right, to where music was playing so loud that it actually hurt my ears. Muse screamed in my ears, and I tried my best to let the sound carry into my mind, wash away all stray thoughts.

I turned sharply into the large hospital parking lot. My eyes searched for an empty parking space, and I finally found one out in the middle of nowhere. Killing the engine, I jumped out, and jogged to the main entrance. I stood impatiently in a line at the front desk, behind a tall man who looked like he could beat the shit right outta me if I tried to complain.

I sighed dramatically as I tried to tune out the noise of the lady at the front of the line babbling on and on about her grandkids. _Really? _She finally moved on, and the next person stepped up. _Oh, Dear Fucking God! Could you maybe, like, hurry a little bit, people? _

By the time I had finally reached the front of the line, I looked ready to pass out.

"Can I help ya, Darlin'?" The receptionist chirped with a semi-annoying Okie accent.

"Uh.. yeah. I need to know where Miley Stewart's room is."

She turned to her computer, and began to slowly scroll her mouse down the page.

"Miley Stewart, didja say?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I tried my best to keep a calm front and not loose my temper in front of her.

"Relation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetheart, I can only let ya in there if you're related to her. She's in critical condition, you know." She smacked her bubble gum and popped a perfect pink bubble.

"Yeah, I know. I'm..umm.. her brother,"

"Oh. Go right on in, then, sweetie. Room 243. Top level."

"Cool. Thanks."

I practically sprinted to the elevators. It seemed to take forever for an elevator to ring, and that one was going down. I lightly bounced up and down on the balls of my feet as I cursed under my breath. I then realized that it would probably be my best bet to take the stairs.

Starting up the long first flight, I practically flew. Nobody else was on the stairs, so I didn't have to worry about running into anybody. As I started up the last flight, I could feel my heart racing, but I didn't think that it was because of the exercise. I was nervous about seeing Miley. I didn't want to know the condition she was in. I didn't think that I could take it. Especially since there was something in my mind telling me that I had caused this whole thing. It had been my fault that she came home crying. Maybe she got too mad or whatever and just collapsed.

My eyes began to sting, and I knew that tears were on their way. Walking slowly, I glanced at every room's number, until finally, I stopped in front of Room 243. Miley's mom and sister were sitting on chairs in front of it, trying to choke back sobs. Ms. Stewart glanced up at me, and I could tell that she'd put some work into plastering a smile on her face. "Hey, Nick. Thanks so much for coming. You can come see her any time, she's in that room there." She pointed across the hall. "And, quite frankly, Nick, I think that you're our last hope."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to walk forward into her room. My eyes locked on the floor. I took tiny little steps across the white tile floor. When I was standing by the side of her bed, I glanced up to see her. I almost gasped out of shock. Her skin was pale white, she almost could have blended in with the bedsheets. Her pale purple eyelids stood out with stark contrast. There was a large red bump on her forehead, and I assumed that happened when she fell. The only thing that was keeping her heart beating was a metal machine that stood by her bedside. She had been right. She was just trying to fight an uphill battle. There wasn't much she could do, this was something that she would have to lose. **(Can you tell that I'm listening to The Climb? Haha.) **Seeing her just lying there, looking so vulnerable and weak, triggered something in me. Her dying wasn't inevitable. If she found the will to try, she could fight this off.

Sucking in a huge breath, I sat down, and lightly took her hand in mine.

"Miley.." I breathed. "You don't know how damn worried you've got me and your family. But, you know what? I've gotta feeling that you're going to be just fine. That's not what your bitches of doctors think, but my gut's tellin' me that this won't be the end." I paused to stare at her, hoping and praying for a reaction. "You've been through hell and back this past month, Mi. I know you're a fighter. You're trying right now to wake up. You're straining yourself trying to move. You are the most fucking stubborn person I've ever known. Knowing you, you're going to fight until you're alright again. I've got faith in you, Miles, I just wish that you'd have more faith in yourself."

**Sucky ending, I know. Tell me what ya think!!**


	12. Fireflies

**"I'd like to make myself believe,**

**That planet earth turns slowly.**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,**

**But everything is never as it seems,**

**When I fall asleep."**

**~Fireflies~ Owl City**

Nick was here. Less than a foot away from me, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't open my eyes and admit that I was wrong. His scent radiated off of him, and if I were capable of doing anything, my mouth would be watering. I could feel his breathing, hot against my cool skin. His voice floated around me, and I tried to hold on to every last second that I could spend with him.

_I love you. Don't leave me. _I thought hard, hoping that my internal message would somehow reach Nick.

Something wet splattered against my fist, and I realized that he was crying.

_Wake up, Miley! _

I'd never known Nick to be someone to cry. At all. And I knew that I must be hurting in a way that I didn't even know was possible. Which meant that he was probably feeling a hell of a lot worse than I was.

"Miley.." I heard him whisper against my hand. "You don't know how damn worried you've got me and your family. But, you know what? I've gotta feeling that you're going to be just fine. That's not what your bitches of doctors think, but my gut's tellin' me that this won't be the end."

I thought that I just might wake up, only so I could start crying.

_I'm trying, Nick. Don't give up on me. I can pull through this. Quote me on this one._

"You've been through hell and back this past month, Mi. I know you're a fighter. You're trying right now to wake up. You're straining yourself trying to move. You are the most fucking stubborn person I've ever known. Knowing you, you're going to fight until you're alright again. I've got faith in you, Miles, I just wish that you'd have more faith in yourself."

I wanted to cry. I needed to wake up. I needed to try, try harder than ever. For Nick.

_I love you, Nick. I'm going to wake up. I know it. And it'll be soon, count on it. _

I felt something surge through me. It felt like light, like happiness. Nothing hurt anymore. I started small. I focused hard on the hand that Nick wasn't holding, willing it to move. I couldn't tell if it had worked or not, but my question was answered when I heard Nick gasp.

"Oh my god."

I had done it. I had successfully moved my own hand. I would be able to see Nick again. I was finally waking up.

Suddenly, he wasn't holding my hand anymore, and I heard his footsteps rush into the hall, and call to my mom.

"Ms Cyrus!" He yelled, a little breathlessly.

I wasn't watching the scene unfold, but I felt as if I was picturing it perfectly in my head. My mom would be whirling around to face Nick. There would be a hopeful expression on her face.

_"She moved." _Nick said.

My mom wasn't in the picture anymore, instead, she had stumbled into my room, and she was perched above me when I had moved my other arm.

"Oh my god."

She repeated what Nick had said.

"She's waking up." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I assumed he was one of the doctors.

That was all it took to send my mother into a crying spree.

"She woke up. Oh, Lord. My God, I can't believe it."

"And, Ms. Cyrus, that's not even the best part."

My mom's tears were falling onto my skin now, but I didn't care in the least.

"What is it?" She questioned, looking the doctor in the eyes.

"Her cancer has appeared to have slowed down. It's almost nonexistent. No more of this fainting, in any case. It's a miracle. To tell you the truth, I thought that it would be pretty impossible for her to even wake up, and if she did, her cancer would have progressed much faster. She's a very lucky girl."

"I know she is. I was so worried about her."

And that was when I did it. _I opened my eyes. _

"I love you." The first words that came out of my mouth were directed to Nick. "And I'm sorry."

He looked to shocked to speak. "I love you too. And you have nothing to be sorry about. I was a jerk."

My mom stood to the side, also completely shocked. I turned to her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mom."

"It's okay, Miles. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you."

"It's all good now, right?"

"That's right. I'm so glad, Sweetie. I would have died if something happened to you. I'm so glad that you're okay.

And there I was, just woken up from a coma no one thought I would make it through, surrounded by the people that I loved. My cancer was almost gone, and I wasn't going anywhere right now. I would see my friends again. Even though I knew that a lot of people had it better, I considered myself lucky to be in the position that I am in now. I never wanted to move, never wanted to wipe the smile off of my face.

**THE ENDDD! I'm going to miss writing this story, I really liked it. But, I do have another idea for a story, which will be up after I finish Ghost of a Chance, which might be a while. Ghost of a Chance is going to be my main focus right now, and I'm going to get started on the Summer Love fiveshot sequel. Oh, and sorry about the sucky ending. Please review!**


End file.
